Tyrannosaurus Rex
Tyrannosaurus rex or T. rex for short was one of the most famous of all dinosaurs species. It has shown in all four of the films. Tyrannosaurus was the largest of the Tyrannosaur family, and by extension one of the largest theropods, reaching twelve to thirteen meters in length. Appearance Description of size and Statistic: The sizes of the five Tyrannosaurs to prominently appear in the films, the adult female seen in the first film was 43 feet long and between 16-17 feet tall, making her one of the largest predators to appear in the Jurassic Park trilogy. The infant to appear in the second film appeared to be no more than 3 feet tall and just 6 feet long. The sub-adult male to appear in the third film was listed at 37 feet long and only about 10 feet tall at the hip (inaccurately measured at 14.5ft at the top of the skull, which is not a standard form measurement). In the second film, shows a male Tyrannosaurus was 18 feet tall and 40 feet long. The female was 19.5 feet tall and 43 feet long. The infant was 3 feet tall and 6 feet long as shown in the second film. In real life they can grow over 20ft tall. They display some sexual metamorphism. Males have more prominent lacrimal ridges than females. Males also have a tendency to have visible facial scarring (possibly due to battles over territory with other T. rex and carnivores or mates). The males also have a large throat pouch that females seem to lack. Females are also brown in color and somewhat larger than the males. Tyrannosaurs'' rex'' have sharp 9 inch long teeth and 5 feet jaws that contain of 60-64 teeth. Physical Abilities Speed and Acrobatic In real-life, a full grown Tyrannosaurus rex could run between 15-25 mph (24-40 kph), allowing it to outrun most prey in its environment. Rexy has shown to be a bit faster, clocking up to 32 mph (51 kph), allowing her to pursue even speeding Jeeps. However, evidence shows that juvenile Tyrannosaurus were faster and more agile than the fully grown adults, with a possibility of reaching up to 30 mph (48 kph) due to their longer legs. This would fit into the hunting strategies that Tyrannosaurs would use, sending the younger out to pursue the prey into an ambush position where the adults would finish off the prey. T. rex shows in the film to be able to run by making quick turns by their short tail for counter balance. Senses Dr. Alan Grant states that the sight of Tyrannosaurus rex is based on movement, so if you don't move the animal won't see you. Grant uses this knowledge to escape from the T. rex in the novel, and the first and third movies. "However, as stated in the second novel by Dr. Richard Levine, this is very unlikely because many animals (including humans) freeze or play dead when they are scared. If the Tyrannosaurus wasn't able to see non-moving creatures, it would miss most of its prey". Supporting Dr. Alan Grant's theory is that the Tyrannosaurus may not be able to see you, so to counteract this, the T. rex gives a loud roar to scare its prey into revealing their position by running away. The Tyrannosaurus rex may then make the kill. Supporting Levine's theory, in Jurassic Park the T. rex, when it escapes from its paddock, eats Donald Genaro which may have satisfied its hunger. This may be why, instead of the Tyrannosaurus eating Grant as well, it only gave a roar to scare him out of her territory. This way the threat to her territory was eliminated. It is possible that since it was a predator with binocular vision, Tyrannosaurus had trouble seeing stationary prey in the dark, though this is a dubious theory. Dr.Grant suggested should be applied (the don't move' tactic) on Isa Sorna when they stumbled upon a Tyrannosaurus rex - in broad daylight. The T. rex killed Gennaro because he while he was still in one place, he was visibly shaking and moving his arms, therefore revealing his position to the T. rex. Later studies have proven this hypothesis, showing that the Tyrannosaurus could effectively see prey standing right in front of it, thus it can be alluded that any time Rexy or another tyrannosaur didn't pursue its human prey was because it was full and didn't want to eat. In Jurassic Park III, the humans ran into a Tyrannosaurus devouring its prey. The T. rex then gives a roar scaring the party into running away, prompting it to give chase. This ironically can support either side of the debate. The Tyrannosaurus rex may have not been able to see the group so it will scared them into running so he/she could find them or he may not have been hungry from eating its prey, so it just wanted to scare the group away by roaring and chasing them away in order to protect its kill. Supporting this is the fact that in the Jurassic Park novel and film, the Tyrannosaurus chases a Jeep away from her territory then ceases the pursuit despite the fact that she could have easily destroyed the Jeep. Despite evidence in the films that suggest that it relies heavily on its eyesight he Jurassic World website states that Tyrannosaurus has a great sense of smell like its real life counterparts. The T. rex parents from the second film was shown for their kind to have either great sense of smell or hearing as parents were able to track down their baby from a long distance. As the baby was calling for his parents to save him from harm or possible he could be called if lost. Though their sense of smell must have been strong enough to track down the blood from their infant on the woman clothing to be tracked down. Hunting Rexy successfully ambushes a flock of Gallimimus. In the Jurassic Park franchise, the Tyrannosaurus are depicted as apex predators, seemingly preferring to ambush their prey. Fictionally, this is attributed to their lack of an ability to see stationary prey. Unlike Velociraptors and the ''Indominus rex'', Tyrannosaurus are not random killers, and are less likely to attack when full. For hunting strategies, its now believed that Tyrannosaurs hunted in family groups or packs. Possible with the younger or faster juveniles chasing down the prey to make their target to become exhausting its prey and luring them into the ambush spot where the adults would be waiting to finished the prey off. Durability and Stamina showing off her skin is able to take the Big One attacks.]] Like its real-world counterpart, the Jurassic Park Tyrannosaurus rex was literally built like a tank. Thick, crocodile-like skin and scales adorned the outer layer of the Rex's body, under which there were a layer of thick fat and muscles. However, even if an enemy got behind that it would be unlikely to get past the final layer of defence of the belly ribs that protected the Tyrannosaurus' internal organs. Fossils of Tyrannosaurus and it's relatives have been found to have healing the wounds that would have crippled or killed any other dinosaur showing a remarkable resilience. As T. rex has great thick skin was able to take the damage from the Big One as shown by Rexy. She was able to show not too munch of difficulties from the scratches from her as the Big One was on her neck. In the films, Rexy has shown most of these traits in battle. She could go through a large tree branch and the skeleton of a Spinosaurus at full running speed without injury and endure even the slicing claws of a Velociraptor ''or an ''Indominus rex barely caused too munch damage. Even a bite from a Spinosaurus wasn't able to cause lethal damage to a sub-adult Tyrannosaurus, requiring a full neck breaking to kill the tyrannosaur. During Rexy's battle with the Indominus, she was able to take and survive the sharp, slashing claws that had caused lethal damage to Apatosaurus and the Ankylosaurus but she was able to recover, with not even the Indominus' bites causing lethal damage. Even when being pulled into small store. With the help of Blue's distractions, Rexy was capable of turning the tide of her engagement with the Indominus rex as able to continuing to fighting, showing a clear upper hand prior to the hybrid's death in the jaws of the Mosasaurus. As she was still able to walk way far from Mososaur enclosure. Showing off their stamina in the real world T. rex possible live up to 30 years old but in the films mostly Rexy being 25 years old showing to able to chase her prey but possibly didn't need to used her full speed because Clair was running on foot same thing with Ian and able to fight well enough not showing any difficulties of her age to slow her down as this could be the result of cloning could affected their ages. Parenting This isn't hunting behaviour, they're searching. They came for their infant!"-Ian In film adaptation, Tyrannosaurus is shown as being a protective parent. Tyrannosaurus are shown to pair off during mating, and both parents will remain with their offspring during its growth, exhibiting very powerful parenting and protective instincts, going to great lengths to ensure an infant's safety. Tyrannosaurus are territorial by nature, and will attempt to drive away anything that might be deemed dangerous, whether animate or not. They are known to be efficient parents, with both male and female keeping close guard over infants and bringing them food for a considerable matter of months. They will ferociously defend their offspring during this stage from predators and humans, and will even travel far outside their native territories to find them if they get lost. Like most predators, they presumably teach their young how to hunt once the time comes. While no T. rex nest has yet been found in the real world, the living relatives of Tyrannosaurus (birds and crocodiles) guard their nests and take care of their babies. Similarly, there is evidence from nests of smaller meat-eaters and from various plant-eaters that many dinosaurs were good parents. So the simplest explanation at present is that, fearsome though it may have been, Tyrannosaurus rex probably looked after its eggs and young. But some scientists have found some evidence to be true so their is possibility. Intelligence Though it shared a similar appearance to other large theropod dinosaurs such as Allosaurus and Giganotosaurus, Tyrannosaurus was a member of the Coelurosauria clad of theropod dinosaurs, which includes Velociraptor and modern birds. Due to its origins in this family of highly advanced dinosaurs as well as fossil evidence, scientists have concluded that Tyrannosaurus had the relatively largest brain of all adult non-avian dinosaurs, with the exception of some smaller animals such as Troodon and other maniraptorans. As a result, Tyrannosaurus was likely a good deal more intelligent than theropods of a comparable size such as Carcharodontosaurus and Spinosaurus. This level of intelligence has been compared to that of crows, which means the Tyrannosaurus could use rudimentary problem solving and possible tool use. The clones Tyrannosaurus created by InGen reflect this level of intelligence in several instances. Rexy in particular has shown a good deal amount of intelligence during both the incidents in both of 1993 and 2015 incidents. She tested the electrical fences after the power outage, seemingly aware of the lack of power before attempting to escape, also possible she was even trying to get her prey out of the jeep in order to eat by pushing it off the cliff hoping to escape since she knew their was prey in it. During the incident in 2015, Rexy showed enough intelligence not to attack Blue during and after their fight with the Indominus, aware of key role the Velociraptor played in distracting the hybrid as it attempted to kill her. As Rexy was pushing the car off the edge but possible she was trying to force her prey to come out. Both the parents Tyrannosaurus during the Isla Sorna Incident also showed a high degree of intelligence, seen in their efforts to protect their infant from the humans, even going so far as to push off the trailer over a cliff and also hunt as familial pack. The third film shows that sub-adult who wasn't able to see show to be smart enough to roar to scare his prey in order to see them running. Therefore, it is likely that only the Velociraptors and the Indominus exceeded the T. rex in terms of intelligence amongst the dinosaurs created for both Jurassic Park and Jurassic World. Strength and Combat Tyrannosaurus rex has one of the most powerful jaw strength, having the bite force of 12,800-13,000lbs, it is perfectly designed to puncture flesh and crush bone. This deadly proficiency for killing can be seen in many entries of the series. While in Jurassic Park III, even the villainous Spinosaurus was stunned by a bite of a sub-adult and almost lost its battle with the younger dinosaur. The bite force from a full-size Tyrannosaurus was the only thing that could stun and inflict heavy damage on the likes of Indominus rex. To smaller animals, the bite force of a tyrannosaur has even deadlier results, with a single bite being sufficient to kill a human, a Velociraptor or a Gallimimus with little to no effort, while larger prey would be maimed or killed outright. T. rex are believed to lift over 5 tons in their mouth but haven't quite shown this yet in the films. Their strength shows amazing brute strength with the ability to use their massive weight against other dinosaurs with a full body attack. Tyrannosaurus'' rex'' are able to cause major damage to city bus. Tyrannosaurus Rex are proven to be very powerful fighters as shows in the films. Though with their large size can make other predators that are smaller will back off instead. Even as young sub-adult T. rex was able to do well fight against fully grown Spinosaurs showing off their combat against other large predators then itself able to bring the Spino to the ground. Mostly biting or headbutting in combats. Rexy shows to be able to fight off Indominus rex well enough in short brutal fight but was almost killed if she wasn't been saved by Blue. Healing Ability Tyrannosaurus rex have been known heal their body wounds on their body. Rexy healed the wounds caused from the Big One, but so far, it is unknown how long it took Rexy, although T. rex were endotherms like modern birds and mammals, so it likely had similar healing speed to them. She also got larger wounds from the Indominus' claws and jaws and when Rexy lived, her new wound marks will likely take as long as her raptor wounds healed, which is unknown. Movie Canon of Incidents Isla Nublar Incident (1993) "We have a T. rex." In "Jurassic Park", the Tyrannosaurus was to be one of the main attractions at Jurassic Park. John Hammond reveals the park has a Tyrannosaurus rex shortly after the visitors arrive on the island, shocking both Ellie Sattler and Alan Grant, who nearly faints upon hearing the news. Later, when the visitors reach the Tyrannosaur Paddock, the Tyrannosaurus doesn't appear; even when it is lured with a goat, prompting great disappointment from the visitors. Later that night and in the aftermath of the power-cut, the tour vehicles are stranded near the T. rex paddock. Rexy appears to test the disabled fence and promptly breaks out. After being attracted to the waving flash-light in the lead car, she attacked the car and its passengers, Lex and Tim before being distracted by Grant and Malcolm. During the resulting chaos, the Tyrannosaur killed Gennaro and wounded Dr. Malcolm. After failing to pinpoint Grant and Lex's location, it attempted to flush them out by pushing the wrecked lead car down the road and off a steep incline in its enclosure. Later, when Ellie and Muldoon arrived in a Jeep searching for Dr. Grant and the children, the female returned and promptly charged at their Jeep, pursuing it out of the vicinity, then ended the pursuit just as they crashed through a fallen tree. The T. rex appears again in the Gallimimus flocking scene. As Dr. Grant and the children were making their way through the park, they were nearly trampled by stampeding Gallimimus, which ran directly into the path of the Tyrannosaur, which managed to catch and devour one of the fleeing smaller theropods. Her final appearance was as the unlikely hero in the T. rex rescue the people in the Visitor Centre, the visitors are trapped by raptors, which are about to attack. Rexy bursts into the Visitor Center and grabs one of the raptors with her jaws. The Big One attacks Rexy many scratches getting on her neck, but Rexy was able to kill her without too much trouble. As the visitors escape with their lives, Rexy roars triumphantly as a banner reading "When Dinosaurs Ruled the World" falls in front of her. Isla Sorna and San Diego Incident (1997) Somewhere on this island is the greatest predator to ever live."—Roland Tembo A pair of Tyrannosaurus; a male and a female, and a baby are present in The Lost World. Roland Tembo captures the infant to lure the male into the open so he can capture it. The infant is rescued by Dr. Sarah Harding and Nick Van Owen, who then put a temporary cast on its broken leg. Unfortunately, the cries of the infant draw its parents to the research trailers. Dr. Harding releases the infant in hopes that the adults will leave, but they attempt to dispose of the invaders by pushing the trailers over a nearby cliff and into the sea. Eddie manages to keep them from falling by attaching a winch to the trailers, but the adults return unexpectedly, attracted by the sounds of the card trying to pull up the fallen trailers and proceed to tear through the car and eat him. They later pursue the group, now travelling with Ludlow's party and kill a number of people. Roland manages to use a tranquillizer on the male and shoot him down. Which is transported to San Diego via the ship S.S. Venture. Despite the being restrained a cage would barely allow it to move, the Rex breaks free and devours the crew during the journey and is accidentally released after the ship smashes into the dock. Dehydrated and hungry, the T. rex rampages through the city in search for food and water, finding in the form of a swimming pool and ate the pet dog. The dog's owners are then awoken by their son to see the dinosaur in their backyard. Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding retrieve the infant Jr. Rex from the secure facility that it was brought to via helicopter. They use it to lure the adult back to the S.S. Venture, placing it in the cargo hold. Ludlow goes in to recapture the young Rex, but he soon to be trapped by the father Rex have arrived to protect his infant from harm. Father Rex had wounded Ludlow and leaves the rest of the killing to his infant. As the father watches his son shown to be proud. Sarah manages to use a tranquillizer on the adult father Rex before an attempt was sent out to kill him, and it and its infant are transported back to Isla Sorna to rejoin the mother. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) In Jurassic Park III, a male Tyrannosaurus was stumbled upon by Dr. Grant and the others in the north-western part of Isla Sorna. However, the Dinosaur is a sub-adult, smaller than the Tyrannosaurs from the previous films. The Tyrannosaurus has a greener skin color. Young Male was feeding on the corpse of a dead dinosaur. This is an allusion to Jack Horner's idea that the T. rex was mostly a scavenger. When Grant and the others run away it immediately gave chase, possibly to protect its kill or chase the humans away. It crosses paths with the Spinosaurus. The two carnivores engaged in a vicious battle and the T. rex seemed to have the upper hand in the fight until the Spinosaurus grabs the neck with its jaws, snapping its neck. The T. rex falls dead and presumably eaten by the Spinosaurus. Tyrannosaurus rex was later being mentioned by Eric Kirby that he had told Dr.Grant that he collected T. rex urine. Dr.Grant asked Eric how he collected the urine, Eric simply said that he did not want to know. Using the urine as way to protect his surroundings from other carnivores as territory. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) "We need more teeth!" —Gray Mitchell tells his aunt Claire Dearing as the Indominus rex overpowers the Velociraptor pack, prompting her to release Rexy. During the Incident at Jurassic World, Rexy was released from her enclosure by Claire Dearing as the realization dawned that the Velociraptor pack would be unable to stop the Indominus rex. Armed with a flare, Claire opened the enclosure and was promptly pursued by the Tyrannosaur onto Main Street. Upon catching sight of the hybrid, Rexy smashed through a skeleton of a Spinosaurus and bellowed aggressively. After a moment of sizing each other up, the two arthropods clashed, with the T. rex showing the upper hand momentarily before being overpowered by the hybrid. After a moment of sizing each other up, the two arthropods clashed, with the T. rex showing the upper hand momentarily before being overpowered by the hybrid. Until the sudden appearance of Blue, the last surviving Velociraptor of Owen Raptor pack allowed the Tyrannosaur to get back up on her feet, where she once again gained the upper bite against the hybrid due to the extra help of another smaller with sharp teeth and claws provided by Blue. With one final charge, Rexy tossed the Indominus toward the edge of the Jurassic World Lagoon, where the I. rex attempted to roar defiantly to still battle but only was to be caught between the jaws of the larger predator; the Mosasaurus. After the marine reptile dragged the hybrid into the lagoon, Rexy and Blue regarded one another for a moment, with the Velociraptor appearing somewhat apprehensive about the larger predator. However, the Tyrannosaurus simply turned her head and walked off into the night. Sometime after the tourists and staff of Jurassic World evacuated to Costa Rica, Rexy had made her way to the top of the Control Centre Helipad, where she surveyed the island and roared triumphantly across her reclaimed territory, once again being wild and at the top of the food chain once more making her "Queen of Isla Nublar". Trivia * Rexy has defeated two of the killers that were killing for fun the first was the Big One and second was the Indominus rex that she was being help by Blue and the Mosasaurus. * Most T. rex in the films have shown to have scars from their battles possible for territory, fighting for mates, protecting their food from other predators . * As the T. rex arrives to fight the Indominus rex, it crashes through a Spinosaurus skeleton. This is likely a nod to Jurassic Park 3, which received much criticism for a scene where a Spinosaurus kills a young T. rex. * Some people are complaining about the Tyrannosaurus not having feathers when it is an adult, but paleontologists say it was not possible for an adult Tyrannosaurus due to the size, and climate. It is plausible that in reality that either T. rex had very few feathers as adults or they had a full covering of feathers and lose them as they grow up until the adults lose all of the feathers as they have ageing to molt. Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs that caused deaths Category:Animals that caused deaths